What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him
by DixieGrayson
Summary: A Bunch of little fics about Wally, Roy and Robin. Each will include the phrase "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him" If you have an Idea please tell me :D May include Reverse batfam. Just a little bit of fun so please don't flame.
1. Ice Skating

"Wally! Be careful!" 13 year old Roy Harpers voice can barely be heard in the loud ice rink. Whatever possessed him to take a baby Ninja and a mini speedster ice skating? The teenager is kneeling on the ice rink, arms open, waiting for the eight-year-old boy wonder to skate towards him. Problem is the kids scared and looks dangerously close to tears. "Come on Robbie, look im only 2 steps away and I'll be there to catch you if you fall." Robin looks uncertain. He's in black jeans and his best red hoodie, he really doesn't want to ruin them. "I can't do it!" Roy sighs deeply, then his eyes widen as a 15 year old clashes into Robin, who lands sprawled on the ice. Chin impacting on the hard, cold surface. Roy stands up and grabs the boy by his armpits as he starts crying. The stupid guy didn't even apologise. "It's ok Robbie" Roy soothes the bawling boy as Wally skates over, slipping all over the place and finally grabbing onto Roy's leather Jacket to steady himself. "What happened to Di-Rob?" Roy puts one arm around the fastest boy alive. "He got knocked over by some ass-hole" Roy looks down at the 10-year-old. "Let's take half an hour for lunch yeah?"

* * *

In the small café Wally runs to a small table with a sticky surface. Roy mentally grimaces at the hygiene in the café. "Roy can I have 5 cheese burgers, 4 fries and 7 Colas?" A few parents' eyes bulge out of their heads when Roy agrees, a few even mutter about spoiling children. The archer looks down at the ebony on his hip. "How about chicken nuggets and fries" The boy nods vigorously, forgetting his pain instantly. The eldest puts the youngest in the blue plastic chair, lowering him down by his armpits. "You guys stay put while I go and order." And in all fairness they did stay put… they had an argument, but they stayed put. Roy sits next to Robin on his side of the table. He picks up a napkin and wraps it around the Youngers neck. "So Wally how's your new school in central?" Said ginger visibly brightens up "yeah it's really good, but uncle B keeps pulling me out of lessons 'cause he needs a hand at 'work'." Robin laughs at Wally's less than pleased expression at missing school...especially days with science. Roy shrugs "its part of the Job." A waitress comes over and places the food down in front of them, it's obvious she doesn't give a….care about her job the fries spill over the table. It's okay though, one of the three is a human vacuum cleaner. The boys continue eating and chatting (and every couple of minutes either Roy or Wally reaches across to wipe young robins face) for another half an hour. Roy then smiles "Come on you two, I paid for this day so make the most of Ollie's money and get back on the Ice."

* * *

Wally is soon sliding around on the white surface while Richard is hanging to the side for dear life. Ry then grabs the speedster and pushes him over to the younger boy while whispering in his ear "Look after Rob while I go get something, Kay?" The young red head nods, proud that he's being trusted. Roy skates off and out of sight. "Come on Rob! It will be fun. Don't be a baby!" The ebony glares making the speedster want to pee himself. "I'm not a baby, I just don't trust anyone on a slippy surface with knives on their feet!" Wally leans forwards "Your 8, you're only a baby." Before the argument can get any more heated Roy returns, a black helmet in hand. "Hey rob look what I got!" He shows the boy the plastic hat with a flourish. Then, before the poor kid gets a say, he straps it tightly to his head. "Not to tight?" Robin shakes his head. "Then let's go!"

* * *

The day continued smoothly. Wally showed off every opportunity he got (often resulting in a Very wet bum). And Robin slowly got better at skating. With Roy holding him under the arms he knew he was safe. Everything was going swimmingly…until Roy fell, landing onto a very shaken boy wonder. It also just so happened that this was the moment billionaire Bruce Wayne chose to turn up and collect his son. "Harper!" Roy's blood runs as cold as the Ice bellow, he looks down at the little boy. The teen mutters a four letter word starting with an S and ending with a T. The playboy runs onto the ice, no one would dare question him, he's Bruce Wayne dammit! He picks his baby up brushing him off. He gently holds the boys head to his shoulder as said boy cries. It is at this point Wally slides past. "Hi Bruce!" He then smacks straight into the glass panel. Roy stutters as tears form in Wally's eyes "I-im sorry Mr Batma-wayne s-sir i-I'll keep a better eye out next time." Bruce just grunts walking off "Harper you will babysit for a year. And pick West up before he cries and flash goes mental." Roy is left a nervous wreck on the ice.

* * *

When out in the warm spring air Bruce puts his kid on the ground, looking at him sternly…yet he seems amused. "You are grounded for a year! You made Roy a nervous wreck." The boy wonder shrugs "Maybe I was having trouble skating" The duo get in the back of the Limo arguing. "Richard you have used ice skates while fighting Mr Freeze, you've been trained with them!" The eight-year-old just smirks "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I was thinking of adding reverse Batfam...what do you guys think? Thanks again**

**Please Review**

**Dixie G**


	2. Uncles

"Uncle Dick?" Dick Grayson looks at his now 13 year old 'niece' "oh Lian, how you doing kidda?" She smiles softly while flopping down on nightwings couch. Dick looks up from his phone. "Ok, what's up midget?" Lian giggles; she could never understand it, the guys in his thirties but he still acts like a 13 year old. "Ok so at school yesterday my mate asked me o-". The red head is cut off by her uncles phone ringing. She sighs frustratedly "yo wall-man, how's the missus?...the whole day?...Lians round...HELL YEAH!" with that he hangs up. "Dude, grab your coat we're going to the arcade!" Shit now BOTH her uncles will know. Dicks not so bad, he's more like a big brother anyway but Wally...let's just say he's protective. "Urgh but Dick!" He grabs his nightwing hoodie (how is he a fanboy of himself?) "no buts!...heh buts" the girl groans " I don't want to go!" Puppy eyes adorn his face and Lian feels genuinely bad. How does it still work? "Fine!" Dicks features brighten and he runs out the door. "This is going to be awesome" Lian locks it with her own key. "Uncle dick! Wait up! I was trying to tell you something!" He turns around, running backwards. "Tell me and Wally while we blow up zombie brains!" He falls down the stairs "uncle dick!" Theres a gust of wind that picks her up and puts her down next to Dick. Lian knows who it is, only One speedster actually knows her. "Aw has baby Dickie hurt his head" yep that's Wally. "Shut up flash boy" the flash picks up the bird, quickly checking him over "dude! I'm 31 quit it!" Wally chuckles. "You'll always be my baby brother 'wing." Lian goes to talk "right, now can I tell you-" Wally grins "hey princess! Oh my god today's gonna be so awesome" and with that he picks the two up, speeding to the mall.

* * *

"So" Dick shoots the remote control gun " then I said 'and me without my Kevlar hat'!" The bat and the flash laugh but Notice the youngest isn't joining in. "You okay princess?...princess?" Wally does a double take and sees his niece crying. The two crime- fighters leave the game and turn around hugging her. Wally gently rocks her back and forth while Dick glares at on-lookers. "Shhh shhh come on Lian. We'll go somewhere quiet ant talk yeah. The little girl slowly nods against her uncles chest. He pats her back and continues to rub it as Dick bat-glares people into submission.

* * *

When the three find a nice quiet bench, the speedster turns the arched to look at him. Sniffling, Lian says EXACTLY what's wrong. For the whole story her uncles keep rubbing her back and listening intently. "S-so my mate a-asked me out a-and" the girl ginger gasps "dad made me promise to let him know before I date anyone so that he can approve and now he's gonna be really mad!" At the end The kid scrunches her face up. The two men's faces morph from expressions of sympathy, to sheer joy. They both laugh occasionally patting the young teens back. "What?! What's so funny?!" The guffaws only grow louder as she shouts.

Eventually the men settle down enough to talk. They each wrap an arm around the girls shoulders "that's it?! you never learnt our motto did you kid?" The girl looks confused "of course not 'wing! She isn't one of the brothers!" Lian looks even more confused "so you're not gonna tell him?" The blokes laugh "Lian it's time we told you a secret" They both lean down, cupping their mouths to her ears childishly, and they say in unison "what Roy doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It looked longer on my notepad. Anyway This is for BannedBookReader! Next will be reverse batfam. Send me some requests if you want to see anything. However, updates will be few and far between, due to homework and the fact I have immersed myself into 'you can take the boy out of the shade' and am currently writing the big, in-depth battle scene (check out the fic btw if you don't mind gore) **

**Anyway: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**DixieG xxx**


	3. A little fall of Rain

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long! What with starting a new fandom and exams life is hectic! Anyway, I do have a couple of WARNINGS for this chapter. There is a character death. Lots of feels. It may seem a bit OOC but when you die you do act differently.**

**Song I recommend listening to, Carry on my wayward son lullaby with vocals or a little fall of rain. The second one is the more emotional option.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own anything I wouldn't be writing little fanfics. I would be making the show into one big fanfic.**

* * *

The battle had been brutal...so brutal. I was speeding through the city streets, looking frantically for nightwing. My 35 year old little brother. Then I saw a small crumpled body. Crouching by it I saw who it was, Not only did I see who it was...but I saw the height from which he fell. Gently I gathered him into my arms and I soothed the sobs wracking his body.

"Shh Wing, it's okay." He coughs and blood is splattered on my shirt. He's dying and I know it, but do you know what's worse…he does to. "Come on KF we both know it's not." I stare into his blue glassy eyes. They're slowly growing dimmer. His heart beat gets slower. "Don't speak like that!" I immediately look down for shouting at him, then I pull his head to my shoulder. "You can't die…you just can't; You're my little brother."

As I look down at his small form I remember all the times I had with him. Ice skating, starting the team, meeting Lian, finally getting away from my dad. Each memory is very different, yet each have something in common - My Brothers. Each thought pounds at the back of my head making my eyes water not only with fear, but with pain as well. "you just can't..."

I pull back to look at him as I notice the weird gurgling sound emitting from the back of the birds throat as blood is spewed on me again. He clings tightly to my uniform as rain starts to trickle down from the dark sky above. "Don't think of me as dead, think of me finally sleeping for more than four hours." I smirk along with him; I may never get chance to do that again. A huff of laughter tares free from my body.

"Come on man, you're the flash. You can't cry." I slowly take my cowl down, quivering fingers revealing watery eyes. "Well I'm so cool I can do it while still looking amazing." For a minute we both laugh enjoying the moment -then his body tenses.

"I'm so cold...please just let me go." I shake my head "I can't what about your brothers? Or Bruce? Lian will be devastated!" He shakes looking into my eyes "they'll find ways to cope and so will you." The tears keep cascading down my now slightly wrinkled cheeks. "What am I suppose to tell Roy huh? You're leaving me In a very difficult position here Dickie boy." He smiles gently as I look at his fading eyes. "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him." He goes limp with a singular tear trickling down his cheek. "Dick...DICKIE!" I hold his head to my chin, tears falling into his matted black hair. I sit there holding him in the rain and gravel...crying.

And there, just like that, the legend of Richard Grayson died. However, the world will remember robin and Nightwing. I will make sure they knew him...and I will make sure Roy knows the truth.

* * *

**A/N: umm yeah I'm sorry that was so short. Wow umm yeah I didn't actually intend to write something that kind of sad. Umm well yeah. I hope this was good enough AnonymousNinjaGirl**

**As ever reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated (as long as they don't make me cry)**

**thanks **

**DixieG**


	4. What Roy knows Will hurt Him

What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him. That singular sentence flits around my mind. An age old relic of a once harmless saying. But now everything's changed, and what Roy doesn't know is bound to hurt him. He should have been there! WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE JUST BEEN THERE!

No - now is not the time to get angry. And especially not at Roy; he couldn't have helped even if he was there. Dick was dying, his wings clipped. I watched as the light died in his eyes and it destroyed my soul. No one can take away the pain that created, not even Linda. I couldn't put Roy through that, he's already lost so much.

In the hero business your life expectancy drops about 40 years. You know that when you sign up for the job…but we were so young. We never really understood how much danger we were in. We were trained. We Thought we were ready. We were so wrong. I think the first time I ever really appreciated the fact that all heroes die early was in the simulation when I was 15. I'll never forget my little brother grasping my hand, he knew he was going to die. What's worse? He was completely cool about it.

I suppose the future echoes the past right? And just like the simulation, Dicks death leaves me dead inside.

I walk up to the shabby apartment door and swallow before knocking on it roughly. I shouldn't have kept this from him, it wasn't right…I just couldn't bring myself to break the news. I was a coward. The door suddenly swings open revealing a smiling Roy Harper. I look down, weighed down with the knowledge that im about to rip away his happiness "Wally! Man it's good to see you! Where's short and annoying?" I look up, emerald eyes rimmed red. "That's what I need to talk to you about" He leans to the side, Smile faltering. "He's alright isn't he?" I want to say yes, god I wish I could. "Can I come in?"

I sit on Roy's springless sofa and he sits the other side watching me with caution. "There was a um accident on our last mission" My voice cracks and I have to look away to stop myself from sobbing. I chew on my lip and when I'm finally ready I release it. "he was shot" At this point I can't stop the salty tears from flowing Roy seems to work out what happened next as he stands up rage and deep trauma shown on his features. "When did this happen? Who did it!" I gulp "last week" it was the wrong thing to say, he grabs up throwing my body into the wall. He holds me there, a shaking hand around my neck. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" At this I smile sadly "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him" He drops me onto the course carpet, turning away. "get out and don't speak to me again"

I don't. But I never forget the relationship I had with my Brothers. I never throw away my heart.

**A/N: I am So sorry! Please forgive me school was a bitch then I was away most of summer! I know that's not a good enough excuse so I truly am sorry.**

**Umm This was the last sad chapter, now i'm moving on to the cute suggestions you guys have come up with :D**

**I was overwhelmed with the response for this fic so I would like to thank you guys for that and you were all really kind so thank you :) Each and every review is seriously valued**

**Dixie G xx**


End file.
